


Dark

by remanth



Series: 221B Ficlets [21]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Angst, Johnlock - Freeform, Post-Reichenbach, Pre-Johnlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 21:22:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3544247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remanth/pseuds/remanth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John visits Sherlock's grave one last time</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark

He hadn’t quite realized how much light had come into his life until he saw his best friend bleeding on the pavement. As the light faded from those quicksilver eyes, so did the light in John Watson’s life. He was numb now, begging a God who had turned his face away for a miracle. But there were no miracles anymore. Not when Sherlock Holmes was dead.

“It’s been a year and a half, Sherlock,” John muttered to the stark black tombstone in front of him. Wisps of clouds crossed the sky, blocking out the sunlight here and there and casting darkness on John. “I’ve just about given up, you know. Please, just one more miracle. Don’t be dead.”

But silence only met his words, like it had come every single time before this. That silence was now almost as familiar as the darkness John felt he carted around like a cloak about his shoulders. There were a few bright points but they were few and far between. Honestly, they could get lost in the shadows John walked in. A bird called from deeper in the cemetery, a sad and lonely sound. There was no answer to that plaintive call and John felt that was all the answer he himself was going to get.

“Goodbye,” John whispered sadly. I’m not coming back.”


End file.
